everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonney Hawkins
Bonney Hawkins is the daughter of Jim Hawkins, the protagonist of the novel Treasure Island. Bonney is classed as a rebel, however perhaps not for similar reasons to her fellow rebel friends. She has nothing against her destiny and in fact can't wait for it, it is just the obstacles she has to get over that cause her to doubt her ability to do so. Character Personality Bonney is a rather pleasant student at the school, usually having to be the mediator between Maggie and some unexpecting victim when her roommate asks for a test of strength. She's very curious to the point of perhaps being classed as a little bit nosy, but this isn't out of bad intentions despite what some people think. At this current point in her school life she prefers to be a follower rather than a leader, usually stating that she's only "cabin boy" potential at this moment, and doesn't mind it. She harbours rather a lot of self doubt for her own reasons, which causes her to hold back in a lot of things which she regrets soon after. Appearance Bonney is of both average height and build, with fair skin and green eyes. Her hairstyle is half up and half loose with small braids and a larger braid going across opposite her fringe. The colour of her hair is blonde with caramel brown highlights. Fairy Tale - Treasure Island How the Story Goes Treasure Island is a novel written by Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson. More about the novel can be found here How does Bonney come into it? Being the daughter of the main protagonist of the story, it is up to Bonney to be the next in line to go on such adventures for her story. She was told by her Father that on Legacy Day after she makes the pledge, his Father's compass will be passed down to her as a symbol of her fulfillment of her destiny. Bonney however, despite being unable to wait for such an honour, is incredibly terrified for the sole issue that is her inability to travel on ships due to her terrible sea sickness. This constant worry of not being able to tackle this fear before legacy day is always on her mind. Relationships Family Bonney has a very tight knit family, consisting only of herself and her Father, Jim Hawkins, the protagonist of her story. Friends Bonney is rather close with her roommate Maggie Whuppie, however is usually seen as her mediator to try and make peace between her and a victimised student. Pet TBA Romance Bonney claims to not really bother with finding a romantic partner since it's not neccessary for her story, however it has been hinted that she into a guy at school, despite it not being said who this may be. Outfits Basic Bonney's basic outfit consists mainly of a white blouse with ruffles, brown leather jacket and belted strap going over her left shoulder, black shorts, striped tights and brown leather boots with gold buckles. Her assessories are just a pair of gold dangling ear rings. Legacy Day TBA Quotes *stuff they say Notes * Bonney's name is derived from Anne Bonney, who was a real life Irish woman who became a Pirate Gallery Bonney.png|Bonney's Basic Outfit rebel.png|Bonney's Rebel Card Bonney2.png|Bonney walking through the Village of Book End bonney copy.png Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females